warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Proudheart
This cat is role-played by Meadow. History Unknown to Rainbowstar and her mother, Rainbow, Proudheart is Ashcloud's daughter,and Rainbow's. Before Rainbow kitted Rainbowstar, five days before. She gave birth to Proudheart. Ashcloud stole the new born kit and Rainbow killed Ashcloud, But this kit, Proudheart, thought that he was taking her away form a cat that was going to kill her, so she got rid of the memorie that Proudheart was ever born. Her father rasied her in the way Dark forest cats can walk in a cat's dream, he did the same with her. When she was old enough, Ashcloud named her Proudheart. She is seen out side RainbowClan camp at night after Falcondive's flying show. warning for her revange on RainbowClan. Only Falcondive could hear her that night, along with Bluekit. The next morning, she is seen entering RainbowClan's camp. Being hiss at by Falcondive and welcomed by Rainbowstar and the rest of the clan. Proudheart was attacked by a cheetah (Who was Falcondive) and Tawnyleaf didn't want to treat her,but was order to by Rainbowstar. later that night when she wock up she hear a yowl form a tom called Darknight. she asked him if he woud help her and he agreed. when they got back to camp, Rainbowstar was a bit relucktant to agree to let him into the Rainbowclan, but she did. She now has an apprentice, Dragonpaw. When she was first training Dragonpawshe asked him if he wanted in on her plan. He said yes. Once they got back to camp Dragonpaw attacked Saiyanpaw. After they fighted and was broken up by Rainbowstar, she ordered them to Train and do everything together until Rainbowstar said different. The next morning she and Dragonpaw sneaked out of camp to train and once they got there Proudheart said the Dragonpaw could have Saiyanpaw to kill, but flcondive was her's. Goldenbreeze overheared her and cameout into the open, which happened to be the last thing she did. Proudheart killed her. That night Proudheart had a meeting of all cats on her side, which are also known as Cats of Stone. Where she give mentors to all the kits. Once leaving she and went back to camp. Proudheart is Responsible for the death of her mother, Rainbow. It was Proudheart who pushed her off the waterfall. Aswell as Goldenbreeze's. She wish's to destroy everything that her sister hold dear. Such as Rainbowclan, her sister's friend's(ex. Falcondive, Tanwyleaf, Rosepaw.....). But not her sister, she is saving that till last. Trivia * She is named after one of the Care Bear cousin form the show. * She also looks like care bare.. * It has been revaled that she will have kits in Rainbowclan. * She hates Falcondive and wants her dead, But she won't because that would risk messing up her plan. * It is Revealed that she will have a mate, named Darknight. * She will have Dragonkit as an apprentice, he will help her to kill Rainbowstar. * Other cats will be part of the plan for the fall of Rainbowclan. * She will have three kits. * Her kits names are Starkit, Nightkit and Ravenkit. Prophecy ''Wheather by Teal, or Heart or Star, I will find you were ever you are. The Night will come and the colors will fall, while the cats turn back to the Grey that was their all." '' Said by Proudheart about the fall of Rainbowclan. Themes Heather Dale-Hero. Rainbowstar to Proudheart Heather Dale-Mudusa. Proudheart Heather Dale-Mordred's Lullaby. Proudheart singing to her furture kits Heather Dale- Joan. Proudheart and the She-cats in Rainbowclan Family Mother: Rainbow: Deceased: Killed by Proudheart by pushing her off a waterfall. Father:Ashcloud:Deceased: Killed by Rainbow for trying to steal Proudheart. Littermates:Rainbowstar Living: First leader of Rainbowclan. Picture Category:Cats Category:Evil Category:Living Character Category:Cats Role-Played by Meadow Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats Roleplayed by Meadow Category:RainbowClan cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cat Category:Warrior Category:Evil She-Cats Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Rogue